The Enemy
by Kreyana
Summary: [Discontinued]Sleeping with the enemy can get you into trouble. But what if there really was no enemy? At least, not one that anyone would suspect. dominantDracoHarry. Please read the top notes!


**The Enemy**

By Kreyana

_Summary: Sleeping with the enemy can get you into trouble. But what if there really was no enemy? At least, not one that anyone would suspect_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP_

**Warnings: This fic is for _mature readers_ whom will appreciate the adult themes contained within. Note that things do get very descriptive! The beginning of this chapter is a sex scene.**

**Notes: **Just a suddenly-inspired fic. Things do get descriptive, but not graphically when it comes to the sex. And this chapter is mostly smut and a little fluff. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Sweat slicked skin made the contact of two writhing bodies much more enjoyable; added to the pleasure the acts of sex inflicted upon the two. Heated kisses seared warm flesh as they traveled leisurely across a neck, shoulder, collar bone, and chest. Slim, strong hands clenched at the broad, but elegantly slim, shoulders of one, a head tossed back in ecstasy. Black tresses tousled from constant movement and clung to a sweaty forehead and face. Lips moved back up to the curve between neck and shoulder, biting and suckling, lapping roughly at the sensitized skin. As he arched up into the other with a particularly delicious thrust against his prostate, he pulled himself closer, his legs wrapped around the other's waist, slipping down every second with their mixed sweat. He moaned, wishing for that wonderful, delicious, maddening mouth to move back to his, to ravish him as it often did.

"Draco," a desperate whine to his ears. Under any other circumstances, he would have cringed at the sound of his begging; after all, he never begged. But when the Slytherin drilled into him, so wonderfully skilled as he was, he couldn't help but whine when he wanted something so much as he wanted Draco's kiss.

His lover chuckled against his neck. "Imagine your friends' shock if they ever heard that," he breathed against parted lips. "No doubt they would never look at you the same."

"Shut up. Talk is for later, not during sex." And he closed the small gap between them, kissing his Slytherin demandingly, daring him to dominate the kiss. He knew he would. Because Draco Malfoy was dominated by no one.

Especially Harry Potter.

But that was fine with Harry. So long as he had Draco, he didn't care that he was dominated, that he was always the one to be pounded into the bed, the wall, the floor, the desk, whatever they were near when they were together. Draco's leisurely thrusts picked up pace. Harry gasped against his lips and moaned again as Draco tossed the sweet-and-gentle-love-making out the window and pounded him into the old and far too comfortable mattress. Idly, Harry noted how very much like a woman he sounded when on the peak of climax; what with his constant squeaking moans of mounting pleasure.

He came with a shudder that racked his body, semen spurting between them and covering their stomachs. "Draco!" He felt his name on his skin and the burst of warmth within him as his lover came as well. Harry hummed with delight at the feel. Another reason he didn't mind Draco dominating him was that he enjoyed feeling Draco's pleasure, marveled in the fact that he, Harry Potter, could make the other young man feel such ecstasy.

They sighed in unison as they came down from their climaxes. Draco met Harry in another leisurely kiss, tongues tying slowly together, rubbing and licking. As the kiss ended, Draco pulled from Harry, the latter wincing slightly while at the same time groaning at the loss, and relocated next to him. Harry turned onto his side, facing Draco, and curled into him. He yawned with the small, quickly increasing, feeling of exhaustion. A minuscule smile formed on Draco's lips and he curled his arms around Harry's cooling form.

"You always look so cute after sex."

Harry stifled a giggle and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, there's something about being pounded into whatever you're against that makes me tired." Draco smirked.

"Face it, you have no stamina."

"I have stamina!" Harry objected. "I'm seventeen, for Merlin's sake." Draco snickered. "Oh shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten the 'stamina' comment." Harry rolled his eyes again. Draco laughed and kissed him.

"Go to sleep, Scar Head." He said fondly.

"What if I don't want to?" This retort was ineffective, however, because of the large yawn that accompanied it.

"It's already after two and we both have classes in the morning, anyway." Harry grunted his agreement, eyes closed in consent. Draco smiled slightly again. "Goodnight, Harry." The other mumbled an inaudible response and was quickly fast asleep, which came as no surprise to the Slytherin. They had been sleeping together for weeks now, ever since the beginning of October.

The beginning of their relationship was a startling surprise indeed. One run-in in the hallways after hours and a normal heated fight that took a very surprising turn when Draco had suddenly shoved Harry against the nearest wall and ravished him. After that night, they had continued to meet up in secret for snogging sessions that eventually shifted into the best shagging session either had ever had; which was a lot to say for Draco, having had a few partners. Harry, however, had been a complete virgin; a fact that Draco ached to gloat about in the beginning. And he had, smirking smugly at Harry every chance he had. The Gryffindor would flush crimson every time, worrying his friends. They both knew that both the cause and effect were in response to the fact that Draco Malfoy had stolen the famous Harry Potter's virginity.

Since that time, almost nightly rendezvous had occurred. It eventually got to the point where Draco set up a room just for them, off in a secluded part of a long-since-forgotten tower of Hogwarts. The room they were currently in. He had transfigured many things into bedroom items such as the four poster bed, desk, chair, dresser, table, coffee table and common room chairs. It was more like he had modified the items already in the abandoned bedroom to fit his tastes more. It was a plus that Harry loved the modifications.

At the thought of Harry, Draco smiled and placed a gentle kiss on the Gryffindor's forehead before sliding out of the bed and pulling the fluffy and warm covers over him. It was true enough that they both had clothes in the room, for when they stayed there all night. However, if they were both absent from their dormitories too often, questions would be asked, and those were questions that neither was ready to answer. Draco often left Harry in the room, confident in the fact that Harry wouldn't hold it against him. He knew the risks their secret relationship had, and he accepted them. Both had a reputation to uphold, and neither wanted to risk ruining it just yet. Not until the school was ready and able to accept that a serpent and lion would love each other as much as Draco loved Harry, and Harry, Draco.

He dressed, slipped his wand back into its usual place, and quietly left the room, shutting the door behind him. It had squeaked, once upon a time, until he fixed it. After all, it wouldn't do to have his lovely little Gryffindor waking up after one of their sessions.

Draco hurried quietly down to the dungeons, feeling the beginning affects of exhaustion pulling at him.

* * *

**End notes: …I am far too talented in the art of writing sex scenes.:sweat drop:This was probably one of my most enjoyable chapters I've ever written, even though it is disgustingly short. I feel it is a perfectly good beginning to a story with many unexpected twists and turns. Oh, and I don't really feel like going over it and correcting every single small mistake, so please ignore anything you see. :smile:**


End file.
